My Shoujo Story ! ( Chapter 2 Part 1 )
by xUnicornzxc
Summary: Yes , The photo is Asami .-. ( without her glasses. ) Just imagine there is much prettier girls then her. Cause , she would look much beautiful in..part 2 If i'm not wrong :3 She looks cute to me to be honest :b ( Man this one is longer . )


I Got up early again today ! well ..idk why , i slept really late last night actually...

As usual , I went to the toilet , wore my clothes and went down for breakfast.

" Ah ~ Pancakes for breakfast ? " I sat down , " Ittadakimasu ! " I said and started eating.

" Well , i'm done here . " I put down the plates in the sink , took my bag and headed towards the door .

" Ja ne ! " I said as usual and wore my shoes , closing the door behind me.

I Felt really happy , finally having a friend. I don't have the courage to make friends cause i..well..no one even likes me.

but , I finally made someone who said i'm a great person and who is willing to be my friend..

I walked to school , being happy in my head.

-  
( In Class )

I sat down on my seat , putting my bag down. I sat there , like some loner again until...

" Ohayou minnas ! " A familiar voice was heard and guess who ?

It was haruka , She is beautiful and has many friends , her smile is also pretty unlike me..Well i'm just glad i'm her friend , she walked towards her..wait no , my table !

" Ohayou , AsamiChii! " she said with a bright morning smile on her face.

" ..ah..O-Ohayou haruka.." I Look down , letting out a small smile .

Some people was whispering , seeing us talk .

" Did you sleep well ? " She asked me , leaning against my table .

I Nodded , " How...about you ? " I asked back , ' oh my gawd ~ this is the first time someone ask me such a question ! ' i thought with happiness in my head alone.

" Mine wasss Gooood! " She answered.

" Haruka...You can't be talking to that ugly and boring girl..? ahah.." Girl A asked Haruka , with that disgusted face.

" Yeah ! there is no way ..haruka-chan will ever ta- " Girl B was interupped.

" Yes , I'm talking to Asami-Chan . Do you have a problem with that ? " she stood up from leaning .

" ..you are lying! " Girl B tried to giggled what Haruka said.

" I'm not , we are a class . Can't we make friends ? " Haruka stood up for me.

' ..S-She ..stood up for me..' I felt abit of happiness ..yet..

" Haruka..i..think..they are right..you are beautiful..there is no way..you.." I Looked down at my desk , letting out a sad smile.

Haruka , flicked my head , " Idiot , didn't i say yesterday . I'm not like the others ? I really want to be your friend! " she titled her head and gave me a smile .

Soon , Sensei came in and class started.

-  
( After Class )

" Tch . " Girl A Glared over at me then stood up , " that ugly girl has a friend. unbelieveable . " She said before she left the classroom.

" I know right! " Girl B Said before she keep up with Girl A

Me , Sitting there ..keeping my things , my heart pains alittle..cause..Why is people in this world so mean ?

I packed finish my things but , i still sat there , looking out of the window..Seeing people playing with their friends.

Oh , i forgot ...i also have duty today..As i stood up , Kurosawa haru . That popular came into class.

" ..." I covered my face with my hair and walk over to the whiteboard and clean it.

It was silence ! yes ! Just silence..until , i decided to speak up ..

" K-Ku-Kurosawa-kun ! what are you doing here..? " I asked , Still cleaning the whiteboard.

" Just getting some of my books . " He said , Taking the books from under the table.

" S-Soukaa ! " I continue cleaning .

" ne , how long are you gonna continuing cleaning that spot ? " He asked , standing behind me .

" I..I can't reach the top.." I tip toe , trying to reach that spot.

Haru , Put down his bag and went over to me .

" Here , let me help you . " He placed his hand over mine and reach it to wipe the top words.

" there , done . " He let go , Causing me to blush really hard !

" A..Arigatou ! " I Bowed .

" It's nothing , see you tomorrow . " He waved and closed the door behind him .

I Felt like , My heart just skip a beat when he touched me ! Why?!

well , he is popular..and handsome..But..I felt little bit of happiness in me..but i shook my head cause , things like this are just well ..only ' helping ' .

I finished cleaning the board and sweeping the floor , took my bag and went down to the gate.

To my surprise...I saw haruka waiting for me...!

" H-Haruka! were you waiting for ..me ? " I asked with a surprised face.

" Yes oh yes ~ " She winked .

" T-Thanks! " I bow and gave a smile .

" Let's walk home together now ! " She said , Turning .

" Okay.." I asnwered.

-  
( walking Home )

" Don't let those girls comments get to you . They are just jealous that you are great ! " She said , trying to cheer me up.

" Oh..okay .." I continue looking down , holding my bag tightly .

-  
( so , At home )

" it's always best to have true friends..then fake one.." I Look up at my celling , Hugging my cell .

Just then , BUZZ BUZZ !

" Huh!? " I threw my phone to my bed with shock , " Oh ..it's just a text " I Sigh and stood up to take my cell and read the sms.

" From: Kitagawa Haruka  
Re: Oyasumi ! ( ^ ^ )

Hey Asamichii!  
as i said , don't let it get to you okay !  
Have a good night ~ Oyasumi (: "

I smiled and hug my phone , " maybe this world isn't full with cruel people after all..

I replied , " If you say so..Well , you have a good night too ! oyasuminasai ( ^ - ^ ) "

I put my cell down and open my window and look outside , the wind blowing my hair.

-  
( the next day )

" Gwah! What-What time is it?! " I woke up from my sleep . turning left then right.  
Looking for the clock , i fell off my bed .

" Ouch.." I reach for the clock , it was 6.30 ! Gwah !

I stood up and ran to the bathroom , Wore my uniform .

took bread , my bag and ran out of the house.

-  
( On the way to school )

I walked as fast as i could , not noticing much what's in front of me until..

Bang ~

" Ouch ouch..i fell again , what bad luck.." I rubbed my forehead .

" eh..it's you again . you okay ? " He reached out his hand to me.

" ...ku-kurosawa-kun ! " i looked up .

" Geez . " he took my hand and pulled me up .

" A-Arigatou.." I dust my skirt.

" so , why are you in a hurry ? " He asked me , putting his hands in his pocket.

" Eh ! school ! Isn't it ..6.40?! " I look at him .

" eh..? But it's.." He took out his phone and showed it to me , " 6.10 ? i think you need a new clock . " He said.

" ..." I took out and cell phone to check and he was right ! i let out a sigh of relive.

" oh yeah.." He handed me a piece of paper with numbers on it .

" What...is this for ? " i asked , taking the piece of paper look at him.

" Call me if you need help " He smirked.

" ..l-like..real i would even need help.." I said , keeping the paper in my bag.

We continue walking to school together , This is like a dream come true !

he talks to me..but idk if he is even my friend..well..watever!

-  
( After Class :b )

" Miyuzawa-san , can you help me carry this stack of paper ? " The Teacher asked me cause i was like , the only one free.

" Hai.." I stood up and went to help the teacher.

-  
( Outside the classroom )

" Har- " i was grabbed to the side of the classroom door , below.

" shh! ." She put her finger on her lips and took out something , a letter

" eh..? " i said in a soft voice.

" ..well , you should know..i really like tadashi-kun..but i'm too shy to give him this letter." Haruka look at the letter with a sad face.

" Let's go in . " I said .

" E-Eh ?! but...he is with his friends ! " She said , covering her face with the letter.

" We will never know the answer ..unless we try.." I smiled .

" ..You..you are right ! " She said.

" ..Let's go." I said , grabbing haruka's hand and pulling her to the classroom.

-  
( In the classroom )

The door was open .

" Oh why isn't it Boring and ugly girl ! who are you looking for ? " Daichi , who played the trick on me before.

" Tadashi . " I said , with haruka behind me.

" ah , looking for tadashi for ? confession ?! haha! noway he will accept you ! " Daichi said laughingly.

" Pfftt . i'm not confessing . " I push haruka infront of me . " Go.." I whisper to her.

" T-Tadashi-kun ! " Haruka face was redish .

" what ? " he was sitting on the table , Cool style .

" Here..please..read it.." haruka , bowed and handed him the letter .

" ...okay . " Tadashi took the letter and slowly open it .

" What is it ?! " his friend ask .

Tadashi , pushed their face away , telling them to mind their own business and continue reading.

" hmm. " He folded the letter , " Okay . " he said.

" But ne.." Haruka Looked up at tadashi , " Please do not go out with me because of my beauty.."

He giggled , " Of course i won't do that . i hate that. " He stood up .

" I'll go out with you cause you are you and you are cute." He said with a smile.

Haruka , whos face was red as hell said a quiet and cute yes.

-  
( Outside the school )

" You guys walk home together ne! " I smiled and said that.

" But..Asamichii~ " Haruka said , hugging my arm.

" You guys need some alone time . i don't mind walking home myself today . " I just let out a smile.

" Well , if you say ! I can't refuse your smile after all ! " She giggled and went over to tadashi , " i'll text you later then ! " She waved and turn and walk .

-  
( On Asami's Side )

" I sure feel lucky for them . True Love..Will i find mine one day ? " I asked my self then giggled abit .

" Like real that will happen . " I continue walking home.

-  
( On Harushi / Tadaka ? xD )

" You have a nice Friend. " Tadashi said , Putting his hands in his pocket.

" Finally ! Someone who understands My AsamiChan ! " Haruka gave out a bright smile.

" Boring and..ugly huh..she isn't that acutally . " Tadashi looked at the sky.

" I know right ! She is an great person ! but..people don't realize it.." Haruka Pouted.

" Don't pout , you won't look nice " Tadashi Smiled at her.

" ...Eh .." Haruka look down with a smile and blush on her face.

-  
( At home )

I Ran up to my room after saying i'm home and stuff.

I took a bath , Change and jumped on my bed.

"I had never text haruka-chan..first before." i thought to myself .

Deciding to text her first today , I stood up and grab my phone.

" To: Kitagawa Haruka  
Re: Last Looong !

Konbanwa Haruka-chan !  
I'm happy for you and fujikawa-kun !  
Do last long ne ! :D "  
I pressed send and paitently waited for her reply.

BUZZ BUZZ.

I opened my phone , seeing the reply .

" From: Kitagawa Haruka  
Re: Arigatou ! ( Heart Heart )

Konbanwa!  
Hontouni Arigatou Ne !  
If it's not for you , i won't have master up my courage

to walk in there to give it to !  
Chu chu ~ "

I giggled and replied , " You are most welcome ! Ah , i'm tired..oyasuminasai ! "

I place my phone to charge and headed to sleep , it was already 11+ .

-  
( The next day , At the school's Girl toilet )

" ne ne ! did you hear?! " Girl A Asked , while putting on their make up .

" what what?! " Girl B asked with excitement.

" Tadashi and haruka is together ! they are like so cute together ! " Girl A Said while putting on her lipstick.

" I know right ! " Girl B .

" I think Haruka just used that boring b**ch to get tadashi-kun ! " Girl A said , keeping her make up.

Me ? I'm sitting here , listening to their convosation which makes me want to cry .

I just wanted to go out and say to them that haruka won't use me like this !

" I'm sure she did! Haruka is so beautiful while..Tch . That b**ch is so ugly ! how can they even be friends?! " Girl B laughed .

" Ah . I know right ! Let's head to class now . " girl A said as they head out of the bathroom.

Finally , they were gone...I went out of the cubical and went to the sink.

" Is my..life that pathetic..? " I looked at myself in the mirror , putting my glasses down , i splash water on my face.

" ...no.." I shake my head , trying not to think much of negative things.

-

omg , Heeey :D  
This feels long loool.  
I think i spent 1/2hours on it.  
I'm tired * Zombie mode *  
anyway , Here is Chapter 2 , part 1 ! :3  
Hope you like it 3  
Kyaaa ~


End file.
